Have Faith In Me
by Kurama'sGirl88
Summary: OneShot. The most painful thing in the world is seeing the person you care about begin to fade away. How do you cope with knowing you might not be able to help? Dedicated to Taisukechan.


Author's Note: Hi everyone! This is just a little one shot that came to me. It doesn't have any set characters; they are whatever comes to mind for you. Oh, and know that there are no romantic undercurrents in this. It's friendship, pure and simple. I hope you all find some kind of truth in this.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho.

**This is dedicated to Taisuke-chan.**

We are different, you and I.

You are a strong, confident person, whereas I am filled with self-doubt and hesitancy. I constantly second guess things, but you charge head-on to face any obstacle that is in your way. I have too much compassion, and am considered weak in many eyes. You, on the other hand, like to hide your soft side under a wall of indifference and anger, shutting out those who care about you. When there is a problem to be solved, I am the one they come to. When there is a fight to be won, they turn to you.

Yes, we are very different.

When I first met you, I was honestly terrified. I knew you could strike me down without a thought and continue on. And I know you saw me as a weak person, a person too concerned with other's feelings to be of any use.

But, somehow, we were drawn to each other. Soon I called you my friend. We had much to learn about one another, our hopes, fears, and dreams. But I trusted you completely, and I looked forward to speaking with you every day. When things got bad, it was you who I thought of. Your friendship saved me.

My life started going downhill a little while back. The guilt and pain I had staved off for so long suddenly came flooding back with a vengeance. I convinced myself that no one cared about me anymore; I was an expendable soul. It hurt, but I got over it.

Once again, because of you.

Nobody else saw my pain. I have become a master of hiding my true feelings under a cheerful façade. But you saw through my lies. You showed concern for me, and brought me back from the darkness I had been thrown into. I will forever be grateful for the help you have shown me.

But lately, you have changed. When I look at you, I see distrust, anger, even scorn. You have pushed everyone else away, but I refuse to leave you. I will not let you face this pain alone. If I did, what kind of a friend would I be?

I want to help you so badly it hurts. My heart breaks every time I see you fighting with yourself. Why do you slap away my hand? Never before have you treated me with maliciousness, but now you snap at me on a daily basis. And no, I do not say this to make you feel guilty. I say these things so that you know the truth.

I asked you to have faith in me, but you won't. I told you that I believe you when you say you're ok, but in truth I don't. I'm sorry if this truth hurts you, I really am. But in believing you, wouldn't I just be blinding myself to the pain that so blatantly shadows your eyes? Are you truly asking me to leave? I will do whatever it takes to help you heal, even if it means removing myself from your life. Just know that, no matter what you ask me to do, I will always care for you. You can scoff at this statement however much you want, but it's true.

You saved me from myself. You kept me from letting everything I've been blamed for overwhelm me. After all we've been through, do you really want to turn your back on me? Turn away from our friendship?

Have faith in me, my friend. Let me help you.

Have faith in me.

**The End**

Author's Note: Well, there you go. Sorry it's so short! Please review and tell me what you think and what characters it reminded you of. Isn't it sad when your best friend is hurting and they won't let you help? This just kind of popped into my head, and I thought, wow, this would be a really good theme to write about. I bet a lot of you guys out there can relate to this. Please review! Until next time, this is Kurama'sGirl88, signing out!


End file.
